The goal is to prepare for a faculty leadership role in geriatric psychiatry research at UCLA, with a special emphasis in PET scanning. The aims of this three year program 1) To support and enhance his development as an investigator in geriatric psychiatry and functional brain imaging. 2) To implement at UCLA an intensive study of geriatric mental health using the PET technique. 3) To foster the training and cooperative involvement of students and faculty in psychiatry and Radiology at UCLA in geriatric psychiatry and functional brain imaging research. These aims will be achieved through a three part plan: 1) will pursue a program of structured academic courses and tutorials aimed at the development of his research skills in geriatric psychiatry, and nuclear medicine. 2) Formal study will be complemented by an examination of 5 subjects with the dementia and depression syndrome (DMD), 5 subjects with Alzheimer's disease, 5 subjects with depression and 5 normal elderly subjects. The ability of PET to distinguish patients with DMD who will respond to antidepressant treatment will be tested. It is hypothesized that patients with DMD who develop Alzheimer's-type dementia will exhibit characteristic PET findings from the time of initial diagnosis. DMD who are subsequently found to be suffering from major depression will exhibit characteristic bifrontal hypometabolism. Ratios involving the parahippocampal gyrus and frontal cortex glucose metabolic rates will be evaluated for their ability to make this distinction prospectively. 3) We will supervise and train medical students, interns, residents and fellows. We will initiate consultation with and dissemination of information to other UCLA investigators as well.